C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid is the adoptive daughter of Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology. She first appeared as part of the Sweet 1600 doll line. C.A. Cupid debuted in the television special "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", in which she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald.http://www.facebook.com/ErinFitzFanPage Personality C.A. follows in her adoptive father's footsteps as an arbiter of love and is specialized in the dealings of relationships, though primarily those of monsters with a focus on teenagers. She hosts a daily radio show from her station in the Monster High catacombs, during which she takes calls on relationship problems. This is her way of doing her job, since she does have her bow and arrows ready 24/7, she is a lousy shot. When it comes to her attitude, C.A. Cupid is carefree and joyful as love should be, but also stern and professional as a relationship sometimes needs to survive. Physical Description C.A. Cupid has white skin which fades to black the same way Spectra does to transparent. She has short pink hair, which is fashioned to make it look like she has a halo. She wears pink lipstick on the center of her lips to make her mouth appear heart-shaped. C.A. Cupid's wings are made to look like a rib cage and she has a visible spine. Classic Monster In Greek mythology, Eros was the god of love. In some cases, he was the son of Aphrodite, while being described as a primordial god in others. Many poets satirically portrayed him as a blindfolded child, illicitally meddling in the love affairs of mortals, usually to his own amusement. Eventually, he fell in love with a human named Psyche, and the ordeals the two had to go through to be together matured Eros into a more responsible god. Upon Eros's request, Psyche was made a goddess by Zeus. Relationships Family C.A. Cupid is an unknown type of elemental, who was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. He taught her the family business and gave her wings.Interview with C.A. Cupid, January 25, 2012 There is a possibility that C.A.'s adoptive mother is Psyche, Eros's wife and herself a human-turned-god. Friends She says that she is friends with any monster who is "in love with love". Gallery 388765_312811095418905_215479355152080_1036818_388231322_n.jpg|C.A cupid the back of the box 402030 312812372085444 215479355152080 1036822 1354991826 n.jpg|C.A CUPID PROFILE $(KGrHqFHJCsE7BcvggltBO81k!rsUg~~60 12.jpg|C.A. in her box. 6556775511 666473db11 b.jpg 6556781291 7ed25d81eb b.jpg|doll cupid girl out of the box IMAG0256.jpg|C.A cupid shoes 0101.jpg IMAG0260.jpg|C.A.'s wings and spine, they attach on her back and are removable. IMG 4787.jpg|C.A cupid bag IMG 4770.jpg|C.A cupid in his box 6564039631 da180c8e63 b.jpg 6578438477 64ef56871e z.jpg 6586727409 9c9718869f z.jpg|C.A cupid wings 6637077445 33d49905b9 o.jpg|C.A Cupid Close Up C.A cupid.jpg Cuppii.png Cuppi.png Capturey.JPG profile pic.PNG|" How may I be of service to you" cupid.PNG|Cupid in Panic Cuíd bio.png|C.A. Cupid Bio official Meta Timeline * August 23, 2011: Mattel requested the trademark for C.A. Cupid. * September 18, 2011: Photos of C.A. Cupid's doll are found on a German website, giving fans their earliest glimpse at the new character. * Late December, 2011: C.A. Cupid goes on sale at the Walmart stores earlier than intended. * January 13, 2012: Mattel announces on Facebook that C.A. Cupid will be in the Walmart assortment by the end of January. * February 1, 2012: Walmart sends out an add containing a photo of a C.A. Cupid doll that looks different from the one in stores. This is believed to be a prototype version. The box behind the doll identifies her as Amore Cupid. * February 12, 2012: C.A. Cupid makes her webisodes debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". * February 14, 2012: C.A. Cupid's bio appears on the Monster High website. Notes * C.A. Cupid has Cupid's Bow lips which were popular in the 1920s. * C.A. Cupid's style has a vintage-resemblance, somewhat like Operetta's (at least with a familiar colour-scheme, alongside their hairdos being very similar). It looks influenced by the early 1900's, hence her Cupid's Bow lips, from when the vintage-period peaked. * Her catch phrase is "Love doesn't have to be scary." * Despite being officially announced as a Walmart exclusive, people have been able to get a C.A. doll at Target too. * Her doll doesn't come with a pet or brush. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Elementals Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:2012 dolls Category:Sweet 1600